


Claws, feathers and horns.

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [26]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine hybrids in one house can be kind of crazy but it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws, feathers and horns.

Moving in together had been a great idea in theory. It wasn’t that it was bad; no on the contrary everyone loved sharing a house together. The problem was that with so many different hybrids living under the same roof, there was bound to be some trouble. At first, it was hard to grow accustomed to everyone’s various needs and though they’d slowly gotten used to each other – there were still some minor hiccups there and then.

 

 

Like this morning, Aleks had woken up with his eye mere centimetres from Nick’s large horns. Aleks hissed as he recoiled away from them, hands flying to protect his face as he rolled into Seamus. Despite having converted their room into one giant nest, it seemed the men liked to cuddle together. Seamus awoke with a groan, lazily lifting his arm so that he could cradle Aleks close to him.

“What’s wrong?” Seamus murmured.

“Nothing, just that my eyes almost got poked out by Nick’s damn horns.” Aleks huffed, grabbing them for emphasis. Nick frowned as he pulled out of Aleks’ grip, swatting the cat hybrid’s hand away from him.

“It’s not my fault.” Nick grumbled, lifting his arm as Dan’s own broad ones came to wrap around his waist.

“You do need to trim them.” Dan mumbled against Nick’s back in Aleks’ defence.

 

 

“I like them long.” Nick pouted as he relaxed into Dan’s lazy hold, toying with his horns sadly.

“Do you also like to poke out your boyfriends’ eyeballs?” Ze chirped, appearing over Dan’s shoulder with a wide beam. The owl hybrid’s wings were tucked neatly behind him, having been groomed the moment Ze had woken up.

“No, do you like to shed feathers on yours?” Nick replied defensively, holding up one of the many feathers scattered around their nest. Ze examined it for a moment before laughing.

“That’s actually not mine. That’s Jordan’s.” Ze exclaimed with glee, happy to prove Nick wrong. The bull hybrid dropped the feather, smirking as Aleks reached out to bat at it.

“God damn duck.” Nick muttered under his breath, “Speaking of, where is he?”

 

 

“Downstairs.” Eddie said suddenly, apparently having been awoken by the others’ talking. He rolled onto his back, stretching before relaxing himself again. Seamus reached across to rub his belly. It never failed to amuse him how in touch with his hybrid side Eddie was. The bulldog hybrid’s tongue fell from his mouth as he melted from Seamus’ touches. He always loved his early morning belly rubs, especially when Seamus gave them to him. Aleks, having realised he wasn’t going to get back to sleep, sat up and met the bright smile of Ze’s with one of his own. His expression changed to one of concern when he realised that it wasn’t just Jordan that was missing.

“Where are James and Dex?” Aleks asked curiously.

“Beats me.” Nick mumbled, finally turning to cuddle into Dan’s embrace.

 

 

Outside, Dex and James were exploiting their more animal sides. Being a monkey and a weasel, it wasn’t abnormal to see them climbing the trees in the back yard. It didn’t always bode well with their other boyfriends but Dex and James had reassured them enough.

“You’re so slow.” James teased as he leapt to another branch, tail curling as he landed.

“Well some of us aren’t monkeys.” Dex huffed, finally reaching the branch James was perched upon. Taking pity on Dex, as he often did, James pulled Dex up with him. He kissed his boyfriend’s nose as he sat in front of him, grinning at the pout Dex wore.

“I’m only part monkey, Dexter.” James said condescendingly.

“Still,” Dex muttered, “It’s enough.” Dex said. James laughed at his grumbling.

 

 

As James laughed at his boyfriend, he caught sight of movement through their bedroom window. The tree they were perched upon was just the right height for them to see into it.

“It looks like everyone’s up.” James remarked spying Ze stretching his wings and what was obviously Nick, what with horns and all, standing up.

“Should we mess with them?” Dex said, a smirk forming on his lips. James returned his smirk with one of his own, nodding before taking off for another tree. While the one they had been perched upon wasn’t near the window, there was another that had a branch that literally stopped just under their bedroom window. Scaring their boys was going to be fun.

 

 

Dan had only just been coaxed onto his feet by Eddie and Seamus when he caught sight of Dex and James’ faces looming in the window. He promptly fell backwards, Seamus and Eddie just missing the chance to catch him as Dan fell onto his back. Thankfully, he fell onto the many cushions scattered around the room for their comfort.

“You fuckers!” Dan seethed, though he grinned as he heard Dex and James’ laughter. Ze opened the window for them, biting his lip in worry as he hurried them inside.

“Get in here.” Ze insisted, his voice laced with concern. James jumped through with ease, still laughing at the startled faces of his boyfriends. Dex slunk inside, crawling through and rolling onto the plush floor.

“You little monkey.” Nick groused, taking James into a rough headlock and ruffling the other man’s hair.

 

 

“You should have seen your faces!” Dex cackled, doubling over and holding his stomach. Ze huffed, patting the other man’s arms and appearing to check him over.

“You should be more careful.” Ze scolded. He was momentarily distracted by Dan’s laughter as the bear hybrid was pulled to his feet again by Seamus and Eddie, only to fall down once more.

“I think,” Dan began between his chuckles, “We need the strength of a bull.” He said with a wink. Nick let go of James to help, shaking his head at Dan’s terrible pun as he easily helped the man to stand. Aleks watched them, snickering to himself, as James wandered over and linked their tails. Aleks smiled when he felt the soft fur of James’ tail brush against his own, bumping the other’s shoulder and grinning.

“I’m hungry.” Aleks murmured. Everyone murmured their agreement.

 

 

Downstairs, Jordan hummed to himself as he washed up the bowl that had housed his cereal moments ago. He looked up as he heard the sound of trampling, turning just in time to see all of his boys try and squeeze through the door.

“Nick, be careful with those things!” Jordan yelled as he saw the bull hybrid’s horns scratch across the door frame. Nick shrugged apologetically as Ze squeezed his way through the blockade of people, muttering to himself as he sorted out his feathers. Jordan was caught by surprise when Eddie popped through, leaping into the older man’s arms for their good morning hug. Seamus bent over the kitchen counter, resting his elbows there as he watched the two hug. Dex bounced upon his heels letting Dan lead him to the dining table by the hand.

 

 

“Have you already eaten?” Nick asked Jordan as the bulldog hybrid released him.

“Yup.” Jordan said, putting emphasis on the ‘p’ as he pressed a kiss onto Nick’s nose.

“Is there anything left then?” Seamus remarked as he opened the fridge door, revealing it to be quite barren.

“Hey, it was like that when I woke up.” Jordan defended himself. Aleks and James peered over Seamus’ shoulder and James frowned at the lack of food. He turned to face Aleks, beaming as the other looked at him curiously.

“Doughnuts?” James said hopefully. Aleks grinned, nodding immediately.

“Sure, I’ll drive.” Aleks said. Eddie, excited by the mere thought of food, looked at the pair coyly. Aleks sighed, shaking his head at the other man. “Yes, you can come too.” Aleks said, wincing from Eddie’s cheer.

 

 

“Well if he’s going, so am I.” Seamus declared as he followed his boyfriends out of the house. The others heard the door slam behind the other three and Dex pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

“They left me behind.” He grumbled as Dan laughed at him. Dan wrapped his arms around Dex and smothered him in a cuddle, pressing a chaste kiss to the Brit’s forehead.

“Just ask them to bring some doughnuts back.” Ze suggested as he opened the cupboards, reaching up for the bread.

“That’s not the point.” Dex huffed as Dan released him.

“Oh quit grumbling, Ze’s cooking isn’t that bad.” Nick teased, barely ducking away from Ze’s hand as the other made to swipe at him.

“C’mon, we’ll go play some games in the other room.” Dan offered without really giving Dex a choice.

 

 

“You,” Nick began as Dan and Dex left, “I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” Nick said, poking Jordan in the stomach. Jordan frowned.

“Why? What have I done?” Jordan asked, immediately on the defensive. Nick rolled his eyes.

“Your feathers are all over the bedroom. Clean ‘em up.” Nick demanded.

“They’re not mine!” Jordan protested. Ze rolled his eyes,

“They’re definitely yours, Jordan.” Ze retorted.

“Ze, you were supposed to defend me.” Jordan whined.

“What and get yelled at instead? You’re on your own.” Ze chuckled. Jordan huffed. He left the room with his upturned tail waving behind him. Nick and Ze laughed at him.

 

 

“Stupid feathers, they get everywhere.” Jordan grumbled to himself as he stooped down to pick up the offending feathers Nick had complained about. He spotted one of Ze’s, glowering at it before he swiped at it. “Aha,” He said to himself, “This one’s not mine!” He yelled.

“Oh shut up, Jordan.” Ze yelled back. Jordan glared at the floor in substitute of Ze actually being in front of him. He sighed as he surveyed the room and found that he had cleaned everything up. At least now Nick wouldn’t have to complain. Jordan was about to do the sensible thing and throw them out when he caught sight of something sticking out of their walk-in closet. Jordan nudged open the door and peered inside what appeared to be a box, finding Ze’s feathers stored inside. Jordan smirked to himself as an idea formed in his head.

“We’ll see whose feathers are all over the bedroom.” He said to himself.

 

 

“We’re home!” James bellowed as he burst through the door, Eddie darting by him. Seamus followed behind at a leisurely pace, poking James and Aleks’ still linked tails.

“What if one day your tails knotted together?” Seamus pondered aloud. Aleks frowned at the thought, reaching up to itch at his ears.

“I don’t know.” He confessed now warily eyeing his and James’ tails.

“That’ll never happen; we’ve got it down to a T.” James said proudly as Seamus shrugged his shoulders.

“I wish we had tails we could knot together Seamus.” Eddie sighed as he poked at his own stubby tail. Aleks laughed at him.

“I wouldn’t let you knot your tail with mine; you’d manage to get it tangled. I know you.” Aleks teased. Eddie shrugged.

“You’re probably right.”

 

 

Nick bumped into the four men in the hallway.

“Oh, hey. You’re back.” Nick announced the obvious.

“Finally!” Dex cried as he came from the living room, glancing around his boyfriends for any sign of doughnuts. “Oh.” Dex huffed when he saw that there were none. “You didn’t bring me anything.” Dex grumbled. James threw his hands up in frustration,

“We texted you! You never replied so we assumed you didn’t want one.” James grumbled.

“You didn’t-“ Dex began as he pulled out his phone. “Oh. Right, sorry.” Dex blushed as he saw the message.

“Idiots.” Nick murmured before he headed for the stairs. “Jordan!” He called. Jordan was oddly quiet. “Huh.” Nick said.

 

 

“I bet he’s fallen asleep.” Ze said as he joined the increasingly crowded hallway. “C’mon, let’s go an scare him.” Ze suggested mischievously, his feathers ruffling in anticipation.

“I’m up for that.” James smirked, the others murmuring their agreement. They heard Dan get up from the couch in the other room, having no doubt been eavesdropping on their conversation, before his head poked out of the door frame.

“We’re doing what to Jordan now?” Dan asked curiously.

“Scaring him, Ze reckons he’s fallen asleep.” Dex filled him in. Dan grinned.

“Let me grab my camera.” Dan said before disappearing back into the living room.

 

 

Jordan snickered to himself as he hid in their closet, cupping his mouth as he heard the sounds of his boyfriends walking up the stairs. He heard someone open the door.

“Jordan,” Nick said cautiously before he appeared to see what had happened to their bedroom, “Jordan!” His name was said more harshly this time and Jordan couldn’t hide much longer. He slid open the closet door and stepped outside, beaming at the shocked expressions of his boyfriends.

“Surprise!” Jordan giggled, stepping onto the plush cushions that served as both their bed and their floor. The room was covered in his and Ze’s feathers and as Jordan walked across the plush flooring some of them were disturbed and flew upwards.

 

 

Without thinking Aleks reached out to swat at one as it floated nearby him. Jordan noticed and he laughed as he pressed his foot into the cushion, watching the feathers float up only to be bat at by Aleks.

“Aw, “ Jordan cooed, “The kitty likes to play with feathers.” Jordan pointed out as the others began to file into the room. Aleks blushed at the statement.

“No, I-“ Aleks began before another feather floated by him and he couldn’t help but swat at it, “Fuck you.” He growled as his tail swished in agitation. He made to leave the room before Dan stopped him, hugging him tightly and stopping him from leaving. The others began to get more curious. Eddie fell onto the floor and rolled around in them. Seamus did the same, collapsing beside the bull dog as he swatted at a few of the feathers.

 

 

Ze stood off to the side with Jordan, shaking his head at everybody as Dex grabbed at a feather and used it to tickle him.

“Get off.” Ze said, batting at Dex’s hand as he laughed. Jordan turned to Nick to gauge his reaction. Nick was trying hard not to smile, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“Is the big bad bull not happy?” Jordan taunted in a sing-songy voice, resting his head upon Nick’s shoulder.

“You were supposed to be cleaning them up.” Nick replied gruffly.

“Yeah,” Jordan sighed, “But isn’t this a lot more fun?” Jordan giggled as he gestured to everyone playing around them. Nick couldn’t help but smile then, heaving a sigh as he dropped the ‘bad guy’ act.

“You’re so annoying sometimes.” Nick mumbled. Jordan perked up.

“You’re just too grumpy.” Jordan teased.

 

 

“Yeah?” Nick remarked, turning to face Jordan.

“Yeah.” Jordan challenged only to yelp as Nick dived for him and tackled him to the ground.

“Is this better?” Nick growled playfully as he tickled Jordan and kept him pinned to the cushions.

“This isn’t fair, you’ve got the strength of a bull.” Jordan grumbled as Nick kissed at his face.

“Oh quit grumbling, ugly duckling.” Nick teased. Jordan gasped.

“I’m not ugly!” He wailed. Jordan scowled as he heard James laughing at him.

“Nah,” Nick changed his mind, “Average looking at most.” Nick chuckled. Jordan frowned, turning his head as Nick kissed him once more. Nick released the duck hybrid, offering his hand to him.

“Now c’mon, you’ve got to clean up all over again.” Nick grinned.

“Fuck.” Jordan huffed as he allowed himself to be helped up. He sighed as he surveyed the room. Perhaps next time he wanted to prove his point he wouldn’t make such a mess.


End file.
